El Especialista del Miedo
by Kyubi1
Summary: Tsukune es un chico de 16 años y es un niñero de niñas de medio tiempo, cuenta historias en las que cambia la forma de ver a nuestros peores miedos, pero no todo se trata de él o de sus historias sino tambien de las niñas que cuida; Moka, una niña adinerada que nunca puede estar con sus padres, Akua y Jasmine, dos niñas que no tienen padre y casi nunca ven a su mamá.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Mexicanos, españoles, portugueses, ingleses, canadienses ¿O yo que sé? ¡Hola a todos! Si han leído La confesión de Tsukune o Mi diario vivir, soy el autor de esas historias. Aquí vengo con otra idea, esta no es loca como otras que tengo, es una idea que ha nacido gracias a mis recuerdos de infancia. Espero que les guste mucho a todos, incluso si ya son grandes, sé que tuvieron infancia, como todos. Y tambipen tuvieron o tienen miedos. **

**He usado al elenco de Rosario Vampire, por una simple razón: Ellos son monstruos. Si quieren dejar review o un PM, con todo el gusto se los aceptaré todos, pueden decir que es mala que es buena, los que ya me han leído saben que no me ofendo con lo que digan. Aquí hay libertad de expresión, así que digan lo que quieran, en el idioma que quieran. Yo lo entenderé. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Siempre podrás negociar con vampiros.**

Sin duda a todos nos dio miedo la oscuridad alguna vez. Temíamos de las criaturas de la noche y era normal ir a refugiarnos con mamá, papá o con los hermanos o hermanas mayores.

Pero, es algo extraño, de seguro que te encantan las historias de fantasmas y monstruos, ¿Verdad?

Hay algo que hasta la fecha no posee una explicación concreta: ¿Por qué a los niños les gustan las películas, historias o series de terror? ¿Por qué, si les causa tanto miedo en las noches, siguen mirándolas?

Aun no tenemos respuesta. Por otro lado, hay algunos niños que lo tienen todo, todo lo que un niño pueda desear. Pero como sabemos, no se puede tener todo lo que quieras, aunque sean deseos infantiles. Estos niños ricos, adinerados o como quieras llamarles, también tienen miedo como tú. Pero debido a que sus padres trabajan tanto, no pueden estar con ellos.

Este es el peculiar caso de Akashiya Moka. Se asusta demasiado en las noches y no hay nadie que pueda controlar su temor. Ella es hija única pero sus padres no están en su casa cuando ella los necesita, siempre están trabajando o en viaje de negocios. Posee una gran casa… es una gran mansión pero ella lo llama casa.

La niña tiene una larga cabellera rosa, un color exótico y de un brillo hermoso, una carita redonda, una piel blanca, ojos bonitos de color verde, que incluso la esmeralda estaría celosa de sus ojos, si pudiera. Tiene 8 años y es una niña encantadora, linda, un poco traviesa, un poco mimada y miedosa.

Un día, después de dejar a la hija en la escuela, sus padres empezaron a hablar. Su padre, un hombre elegante, de buenos modales, de muy alta importancia y de un buen físico, llamado Issa. Su madre era demasiado parecida a la hija; el cabello y los ojos eran exactamente iguales, además del carácter. Ella es Akasha, la madre de Moka.

—Querido, algo pasa con Moka. Quisiera estar más con ella para que pueda dormir, no puede conciliar el sueño.

—Tiene que controlar sus miedos. Pero tienes razón—. Asintió el padre. —Moka es sólo una niña todavía. Pero el trabajo es importante y no podemos dejarlo, tiene que haber una forma en que se le quite el miedo.

—De eso quería hablarte, ¿Te acuerdas de Gyokuro?

—Por supuesto que sí—. Afirmó con certeza. Ellos tres eran amigos en la preparatoria y eran inseparables. —¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Bueno, sus hijas tienen el mismo problema de Moka, pero ya haya alguien que puede controlarlo, ese miedo.

—¿En serio?—. El cabeza de la familia se mostró muy atento a lo que decía su esposa. —¿Cómo ha podido? Ella es una mujer muy ocupada.

—Lo sé. Me ha contado de un… especialista, es un niñero muy amigable y que ha logrado que sus hijas duerman sin miedo, sólo con sonrisas.

Una sonrisa apareció en ambas caras. La solución era ese niñero. Así su hija podría dormir tranquila en la cama. Sin tener miedo. A la hora del almuerzo le contaron a su hija del nuevo niñero que lo cuidaría en las noches a partir de mañana, para acompañarla.

Ella aceptó, pues obedecía a sus padres al pie de la letra, aunque en el fondo, ella quería estar con sus padres y no con un extraño. A partir de mañana, él estaría con ella y la cuidaría.

Así es como llegó la primera noche. El joven de 15 años llegó tarde, con libros; tanto de cuentos como de estudio. Aono Tsukune, el niñero de medio tiempo. Las niñas, que tienen más miedo que los niños, son su especialidad. En la noche, antes de ir a dormir, Moka le pidió que le leyera un cuento, él le leyó Caperucita Roja, un cuento muy popular en todo el mundo. Tsukune tiene el cabello castaño, ojos color miel, su piel es un poco bronceada, es alto, muy trabajador y un hombre con mucha moral.

—Bueno, ya te leí el cuento. Ya es hora de dormir.

—No… por favor, si no me comerá—. Dijo con timidez y tapándose con la sabana. El joven se acomodó su camisa de rayas blancas y negras y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Te comerá?

—¡Sí! Es por la luz, pero cuando la apagues, ¡Vendrá por mí!—. La niña estaba asustada y veía frecuentemente a la ventana.

—¿Y quién va a venir por ti?—. Le preguntó con suavidad mientras le quitaba la sabana.

—¡El vampiro, el vampiro vendrá! ¡Me va a tomar toda la sangre!

—¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esos que son de piel pálida?

—Sí.

—¡Ah! ¿Y tienen colmillos grandes?—. El chico señaló sus dientes, ella asintió la cabeza muchas veces. —¿Y su cabello es como plateado?

—¡Sí, sí, esos! ¡Vendrán por mí!

—No te harán daño, siempre podrás negociar con ellos. Si sabes cómo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—. La niña se calmó debido a su curiosidad.

—¿¡No lo sabes?!—. Le preguntó con asombro y ella negó con la cabeza. —¿No sabes la historia de Ura y Omote?

—¿Interna y externa?

—Eso quieren decir en japonés, pero es una historia. No busques por los libros que traje, nunca lo encontrarás.

—¿Ese cuento existe?

—¡Claro! Me lo contaron cuando era niño y tenía tanto miedo de como tú.

—Cuéntamela.

_Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que las grandes ciudades existieran, en una pequeña aldea, había una granja. Vivía una familia pequeña con muchos animales que mantener y cuidar. Los dueños tenían una hija llamada Omote, quién jugaba con las ovejas, con su gato y con su perro, de forma separada pues los gatos y perros no se llevan bien. _

_Ella hacía muy bien las tareas que le asignaban y su pasatiempo favorito era buscar al conejo que había en un bosque cercano. _

_Una tarde lo logró, casi oscurecía pero lo había logrado. Atrapó al conejito, con una sonrisa acarició al roedor. Quería llevarlo a la granja con sus padres para mostrar su hazaña, su gato la acompañaba. Pero no vio que atrás de ella estaba… ¡Una vampiresa! Tal y como la has descrito, pero con cabello largo, ojos rojos y una túnica negra, de seguro que para cubrirse del sol. _

—_¡AHHHH!—. Gritó, pero su boca fue tapada. _

—_No hagas ruido, odio que me griten. _

—_Atrás, vampira—. Ella tomó una varita de madera y se la enseño a la vampira. _

—_¿Crees que vas a hacerme algo con eso?—. La vampiresa se burló con ganas y unas risas maliciosas salieron de su boca. —mejor dame lo que quiero, tengo mucha hambre y no quiero esperar. _

—_Espera… si tienes hambre, te doy esto—. Ella sacó un poco de pan de sus bolsillos, pero la de cabellos platas miró a otro lado y negó con la mano. _

—_No. Yo quiero sangre, el pan no me llenará. Si quieres hacer trueque (Significa intercambiar), dame al conejo y te dejaré ir. _

—_¡No, al conejito lo acabo de encontrar! ¡Me ha costado mucho!_

—_Entonces dame al gato. _

_La niña volvió a negar y le ofreció comida de su hogar; carne, leche, pan e incluso chocolate, pero todo fue negado también. Omote era una niña lista, así que engañaría a la vampiresa. _

—_Te podría traer sangre de mi casa, confía en mí, eh… _

—_Escúchame bien, niña—. Le dijo con fuerza y se acercó al rostro de la pequeña. —Ura, ese es mi nombre y nunca lo olvidarás si no regresas en 15 minutos. _

_Omote soltó al conejo y salió corriendo a la granja. Temía por su vida, pero más por la de sus padres y de los animales. Así que ideó un plan: engañaría a la vampiresa de alguna forma. _

_A hurtadillas fue a la cocina, agarró unos tomates y salsa picante, los mezcló bien y logró un tono rojo como la sangre, lo metió en una botella y regresó con la vampira. Ura lo tomó y sintió un buen sabor en la boca. _

—_Mmm. No se cómo lo has hecho, pero ha estado deliciosa. _

—_¿Ya no me harás daño? _

—_No, no lo haré. Pero eso no asegura a las demás personas ni a los animales. _

—_¡Pero! Te he dado sangre gratis. ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?—. La vampiresa lo meditó un rato, podría aprovechar esto. Luego le dio la botella vacía a la niña. _

—_Hasta que se cumplan 20 días, me traerás más de esta sangre y te dejaré en paz. Ese es un buen negocio. _

_La niña aceptó y desde ese día, Ura comía gracias a Omote. Nadie supo de la vampira ni de su heroína, pero ninguna de las dos pudo ser más feliz; la sangre hacia feliz a Ura, y la pequeña Omote era feliz porque Ura no le haría daño a nadie. _

Para cuando Tsukune acabó, Moka ya quería cerrar los ojos.

—¿Lo ves? Siempre podrás negociar con los vampiros. Sólo tendrás que darles un poco de jugo de tomate, como lo hizo Omote, pero oye—. Él se acercó para taparla con la sabana. —nunca les digas que es tomate, los vampiros no saben de cocina, ¿Ok?

—Ok.

El muchacho apagó la lámpara y estaba a punto de irse.

—Espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué le pasó a Ura después de los 20 días? ¿Consiguió algo para comer? ¿Se fue? ¿Qué pasó con ella?—. A pesar de la oscuridad, el joven sonrío. Abrió la puerta y al estar del otro lado, le dijo:

—Tal vez. Pero esa es otra historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias Skyress y Rias, y sí, fuiste el primero Rias en ponerme un comentario. Espero les guste mucho el capítulo, ya que sale un personaje que tal vez no ha salido en otros fics. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los lobos son avariciosos.**

Tsukune salió de la habitación de Moka con una sonrisa. Tomó sus cosas y se sentó un rato en el sillón. La casa en verdad era lujosa, tenía un estilo como europeo, de mucho lujo y gala. El muchacho sacó una libreta y un libro de Matemáticas y empezó a hacer sus deberes escolares.

—Duerme como un ángel—. Dijo una de las sirvientas de la casa. —¿Cuál es su secreto, joven?

—Sólo le conté una historia. No hay secreto alguno.

—Yo a veces le leo cuentos a la pequeña Moka—. Ella se sentó en frente de Tsukune, en otro sillón. —pero a pesar de que parece estar dormida, ella continua despierta y no puede dormir.

—Yo también fui niño y tuve miedo. Mi madre entonces me contaba historias en las que mis miedos eran los protagonistas y me daba cuenta de que no hay razón por las cuales temer.

Eran las 8:30 y Moka estaba completamente dormida, el muchacho siguió haciendo su tarea y la sirvienta le dio un poco de café para pasar la noche. De pronto, su celular sonó. Sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, él contestó.

—Buenas noches, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Tsukune, esto es un favor. Sé que estás ocupado, pero ¿Podrías cuidar a mis hijas hoy? Lo que pasa es que tengo turno en la noche.

—Ay dios—. Suspiró el joven. —¿Acaso Akua no se siente bien hoy?

—Está enferma, pero no puedo faltar al trabajo.

—No diga más, voy a ir.

La mujer le dio las gracias y hasta bendijo al joven. Tsukune era alguien muy amable y de mucha moral, incluso si tenía trabajo ahora, no podía dejar a esa madre soltera sola. Akua era la hija de una enfermera y maestra de un curso de Inglés al que Tsukune fue por un tiempo, para pasar su examen de Extraordinario. Sin ella, jamás lo hubiera podido lograr, el curso era en su casa, por lo que conocía a sus hijas.

Se despidió de la sirvienta y le aseguró de que Moka no se despertaría hasta mañana en la mañana. Se fue de ahí y fue rumbo a la casa de Akua, ella era una niña de 12 años, es una niña inteligente, de mal carácter cuando se enoja pero sobreprotectora con su hermana menor. Tiene una piel blanca pero no tan blanca, cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas cortas, su altura está un poco más baja que la del promedio de niñas de su edad. Ella vive en Japón, pero en realidad eran de China. Ella también tiene unos ojos cafés oscuros y profundos, tan profundos como el mismo mar.

Tsukune ya había llegado a la casa y tocó la puerta. Una voz infantil y aguda le contestó:

—¿Quién es?

—Jasmine, ¡Hola! Tu madre pidió que viniese, ¿No recuerdas quién soy?

—¡Ah! ¿Tsukune?—. La niña le abrió la puerta y vio al joven, con mochila y con su sonrisa y una pequeña mancha de café en su camisa.

—Tiene meses que no vengo y has crecido mucho.

—Hola, Tsukune.

Akua tiene una hermana menor, su nombre es Jasmine. Ella tiene una larga cabellera de color blanco, casi gris. Tsukune no entiende como tiene el cabello así, de un color tan raro, pero la genética es muy misteriosa. Tiene una carita un poco más ovalada que la de Moka, su piel no es tan blanca como la de Akua y esta pequeña tiene ojos de pajarito, ¿Saben por qué? Porque tiene un brillo en sus ojos cafés, por eso mismo. Esta vestida como si estuviera en China, costumbres son leyes.

—Pasa, Tsukune. Mi hermana se ha sentido muy mal.

—¿Pero qué le ha pasado?

—No lo sé. No la han llevado al doctor y no puede dormir.

Los dos fueron al cuarto de Akua y de su hermana, pues su casa era pequeña y dormían juntas. La familia de Jasmine era pobre, pues no tenían padre, pero las dos eran bastante alegres y Tsukune sabía muy bien eso.

—Eres tú, el chico del inglés lamentable. Con mala suerte—. Ella sonríe, pero sus ojos están un poco rojos, como si hubiera llorado hace unos momentos. Jasmine se acostó a lado de su hermana y las dos se taparon con la misma sabana.

—Me esperaba un hola, pero eso también está bien. Para tu información, ya he mejorado—. Le dijo, acomodándose su camisa. Me dijeron que no puedes dormir.

—¿Vienes a contarme una historias como a esas niñas riquillas que no pueden dormir?

—Vine a cuidarlas, pero si quieres te cuento una historia. Será gratis. Esto es un favor.

—Vaya que eres amable. De seguro que las copias de un libro.

—A mí me gustan las historias.

—Ahí lo tienes. A tu hermanita le gustan las historias.

—Está bien, cuéntamela.

_Había una vez, en un pueblo pequeño, grandes hectáreas de terreno, con cosechas de café, verduras y algunas legumbres. Esta abastecía a toda la gente del pueblo y no les faltaba nada. Puesto que también habían vacas, caballos para andar y lo mejor de todo: las gallinas. Sus huevos eran los mejores y se decía que una podía dar un huevo de oro. Este pueblo hasta era un poco rico, con tener una gallina de huevos de oro. _

_Pero la gente se preocupaba porque había rumores de una manada de lobos hambrientos por la zona, aún no había ataques pero pronto vendrían. La gente lo sabía y lo presentía, así que pusieron vigilantes por alrededor de esas extensas hectáreas. Una noche, un campesino vio a un lobo y lo hizo huir como pudo. El lobo se fue lejos para encontrarse con su manada. _

—_He encontrado un pueblo, tiene mucha comida, hasta les sobra. Pero me han visto y de forma muy mala. _

—_Eso no es bueno—. Dijo el jefe de la manada. —tendremos que ir a otro lugar, ese es muy grande y los humanos lo protegen como un tesoro. _

—_Cobardes, yo creo que puedo ir y venir. _

_Los demás lobos intentaron bajarle el ánimo y su gran ego, pero no lo lograron. Sólo lo hicieron enojar. _

—_Entonces, ¡Vete Gin! Sólo vemos por tu bien y por el bien de la manada, pero si quieres ve, nosotros no te acompañaremos nunca más. _

_El lobo bufó y muy confiado fue hacia la aldea de nuevo pero una vieja con sombrero de bruja y con su varita mágica en una mano apareció. Estaba toda tapada, ni siquiera su cara se veía. _

—_No debes de ser tan imprudente, morirás si seguís así. _

—_No necesito tu consejo, bruja—. Le contestó de mala gana e incluso le gruñó como animal que era. _

—_No te atrevas a hablarme así, bestia. Te ayudaré a pasar desapercibido con la condición de que me traigas un huevo de oro. _

_El lobo aceptó, no se fiaba de ella pero de todas formas aceptó, pues así todo el botín sería para él y no para todos los demás lobos que no habían creído en él. Pero su avaricia y ambición, así como su hambre, lo dominaron. Se comió a 5 gallinas y lamentablemente, entre ellas, a la gallina de huevos de oro. _

—_¡Tonto animal! ¡Me has traicionado y te daré la peor de las maldiciones!—. La bruja sacó su varita y le lanzó hechizo que lo volvió un humano. —sólo en luna llena podrás volver a ser un lobo, pero de ahí, serás un humano para siempre_

—_¡Bruja tramposa! ¡Te voy a comer si no me regresas a mi forma original! _

—_Calla, bestia avariciosa. Tanta era tu hambre, que te has comido mi gallina de oro, por eso lo tienes bien merecido—. La bruja empezó a emprender vuelo y el hombre se empezó a arrastrar, puesto que ya no era más un lobo, no podía caminar con dos patas. _

—_¡Yo te maldigo a ti! ¡Te voy a encontrar y acabaré contigo, lo juro! _

_Desde esa noche, Gin, ahora hombre lobo, se dedicaría a buscar a la bruja para regresarlo a la normalidad. _

—¿Y la encontró?—. Preguntaron las dos, ya con un poco de sueño.

—No se los diré, tal vez.

—¡Sigue, sigue!—. le animó Jasmine. —no puedes dejarlo ahí

—Ya es muy tarde y tengo que hacer mi tarea, además, Akua está enferma y es hora de ir a dormir

—¡Ya no estoy enferma! Sigue con la historia—. El castaño sólo dio un suspiro y le tocó la frente a Akua, estaba caliente.

—Akua, es hora de descansar. Te iré a comprar algo para esa fiebre.

—¿Y luego se lo cobrarás a mi madre?

—¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Claro que no! Si no fuera por tu madre y por ustedes, yo estaría repitiendo semestre. Así que gracias, ahora duérmanse.

—¡Espera! ¿Nos seguirás contando historias?

—No hermanita, Tsukune cobra por contar historias

—¡Akua!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad

—¡Claro que no! Es mi trabajo de medio tiempo, pequeña niña—. Se burló él, Akua se puso más roja de lo que estaba.

—¡No estoy tan pequeña! Tú, ¡Aprovechado!—. El joven siguió escuchando todo lo demás y dejó que Akua sacará todo su enfado contra él, al parecer no se agradaban, pero era todo un juego de niños.

—Voy a pasar a una tienda cando regrese, ¿Quieren algo?

Un gran "¡Sí!" se pudo escuchar por toda la habitación, a cualquier niño puedes convencerlo con un poco de dulces, aunque lo sentirás por tus bolsillos, pues estos quedarán tristes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La niña con buen corazón.**

"Tsukune Aono, joven muchacho, ¡Muchísimas gracias! Jasmine y Akua han dormido como angelitos, también fuiste a comprarles algo de cenar, ¡Que detalle! Akua me dijo que les irás a contar cuentos antes de dormir, ¿Es eso cierto?". Ese es el mensaje de texto que Tsukune recibió en su celular. Él contesto que no había ningún problema y que, efectivamente, les contaría la historia de Gin, el hombre lobo.

Pronto recibió otro mensaje de texto, esta vez de Akasha, la madre de Moka. Ella le agradecía de sobremanera por lograr algo que ni ella había podido hacer, su hija por fin había logrado dormir y, la mayor de la sorpresas era que había despertado con un ánimo y sonrisas, que contagiaron a todo mundo en su casa. Su retraso también fue perdonado y que no había ningún problema si se iba antes de las 9 de la noche, si Moka ya estaba dormida.

Así es como en la mañana y la tarde pasaron como al cambiar de hoja en un libro. El niñero llegó un poco tarde, con su mochila en la espalda, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones color Beige. Tsukune parecía cansado y tenía ojeras en los ojos, tal vez necesitaba dormir, pero el dinero era más importante y él veía algo en Moka que le resultaba familiar. También le parecía una niña riquilla y mimada, pero eso es lo que cualquiera pensaría, pero ella no lo es, —o al menos— él no lo ve así.

— ¿Puedo pasar, Moka?—. Preguntó desde afuera del cuarto.

—¡Claro que sí!—. Ella, muy contenta, le abrió la puerta y jalándolo de la mano, lo hizo pasar a su cuarto. —te he estado esperando, ¡Ya quiero que me cuentes que pasó con Ura y Omote!

—Ya, ya. No te angusties, ya estoy aquí. Me ha dicho que has cenado temprano, todo para escucharme.

—Sí, sí pero oye, ¿Cuánto falta para el final?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo, quisiera pero no lo tengo permitido. Si te lo dijese, perderías todo el sentido de escuchar y tal vez, el de leer.

—Bueno…—. La niña hizo un puchero, pero Tsukune vio ese acto como muy lindo y le acarició el cabello.

—Ni yo sé cuánto falta, por eso no te desesperes. Te voy a contar la historia hasta el final, sé que te gustará mucho.

—Está bien, pero ya quiero que inicies—. Una amplia sonrisa, que sólo los niños pueden dar, apareció en su rostro. Emocionada, corrió hasta su cama y de un salto, se acostó en ella. El muchacho tomó asiento en la cama de la pequeña y la tapó con su sábana morada, viendo que estaba ella tan a gusto, decidió iniciar, no sin antes oír un trueno que iluminó la ventana del cuarto de la niña, aun así, empezó a contar su historia. Esto era lo que estaba deseando Moka en toda la tarde, se entretuvo con la tarea de la escuela pero al acabarla, sólo quería saber qué es lo que pasaba después, sus ganas de saber la estaban matando y ella sólo pudo esperar hasta que este momento llegará y llegó.

* * *

_Los días pasaron y estos, a su vez, se convirtieron en semanas. Omote, la niña de las ovejas, contaba los días que pasaban. Por culpa del trato con Ura, la vampiresa, había sido regañada por sus padres por diversas razones; los tomates desaparecían solos, la salsa picante se acababa más rápido y sólo había una culpable: ella. La pequeña niña lloraba por lo injusto de la situación y por las mentiras que les decía a sus padres. Era injusto para ambos, pero así tenía que ser. A ella no le gustaba mentir pero tendría que aguantar, pronto Ura le dejaría de pedir sangre y el trato estaría hecho. _

_Faltaban 3 días para que eso sucediera, hoy se añadiría otro a la cuenta. Aunque ellas eran una humana y una vampira, respectivamente, Omote le había tomado cierto cariño a Ura, no hablaban mucho y no eran amigas pero su compañía en esos días, la llenaba más que la de sus mascotas. Omote creía que algún día podría llamarle a Ura como "amiga" y no con otro término que no fuera de amistad. _

—_Aquí está tu sangre—. Le anunció Omote, tenía la mirada baja y con ojos rojos, de seguro por estar llorando hace un rato, sus padres de nuevo la habían regañado y pensaban que era mejor si ya no salía de su cuarto. Ura sólo agarró su botella de sangre y se la bebió lentamente. _

—_Estás muy callada—. La niña no contestó y eso puso de mal humor a la vampiresa. —te hice una pregunta, no tengo la culpa de que seas regañada todo el tiempo. _

—_¿¡Cómo no vas a tener la culpa?! ¡Mis padres no creen en mí! Antes, mi padre decía que era su orgullo y su adoración…. ¡Ahora sólo me retacha de mentirosa y ladrona! ¡Y todo porque tú necesitas sangre!—. Le gritó totalmente enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas. Pero sus lágrimas y su tristeza no pararon y le ganaron a su enojo, abrazó las piernas de Ura, pues ella era muy pequeña. —¡Dime! ¿¡Qué debo hacer para que vuelvan a confiar en mí?! ¡Tú eres mayor y debes de saber! ¡Tú! Tienes que… ayudarme_

—_Suéltame, te dije que me sueltes—. Dijo esto último con dureza y Omote se alejó. —Manchas mi túnica—. La niña buscó un abrazo y apoyo en Ura pero no se le fue concedido, ella quería un abrazo aunque fuera de ella, o mejor dicho, quería que ella lo abrazará y la reconfortará, pero nada de eso sucedió. La vampiresa se quedó un poco sorprendida de que ella se le hubiera acercado de esa manera, era cierto que Omote era diferente a todos los demás, ella no tenía miedo. Más sin embargo era muy llorona y de hecho seguía llorando en un tronco de árbol, la mujer de cabello plateado sólo se recargó en un árbol y mirando a otro lado, decidió hablar con ella. —oye, si te causó tantos problemas, ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?_

—_No quiero que te lastimen—. Contestó con absoluta verdad, se limpió las lágrimas y Ura se quedó muda, sin poder hacer ni un susurro siquiera. Luego, le agarró su mano y se a puso en su cabeza. —no quiero que te lastimen, si se los dijera, ya te habrían matado y ya no podría estar contigo nunca más. Sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad, me gusta estar contigo. _

—_¿Qué? _

* * *

—¿¡Qué cosa?!—. Dijo con suma sorpresa, Moka, interrumpiendo a Tsukune en medio de su historia. —¡Pero si le ha causado tantos problemas y es una vampira! ¡No lo entiendo!

—Moka, ella no está mintiendo. Los niños no pueden mentir con lo que sienten, siempre dicen la verdad. Si hubieras sido tú, ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo?

—Yo… no lo sé.

—Es complicado ¿Verdad?—. Ella asintió con la cabeza. —verás, hay momentos en los que nos sentimos solos y que, aunque hay gente a tu lado o viviendo contigo, aun así no te sientes a gusto. Omote sólo vive con sus padres y con los animales, ¿No te sentirías sola tú también si no tuvieras amigos?—. La niña lo reflexionó un rato y después volvió a asentir. —¿Lo ves? Necesitas tener a alguien cercano a ti, hay cosas que no puedes contarles a tus padres, pero si se trata de un amigo, lo harías sin dudarlo, ¿No es verdad?

—Sí, a veces me siento así, pero… ella es su enemigo.

—Moka, ¿Qué soy para ti?

—Mi niñero

—¿Y además de eso?

—No lo sé, pero me gusta que me cuentes historias. Creo que me gusta estar contigo, te tengo mucha confianza.

—Y soy un extraño, pero tú no me ves así. Sólo las personas con un corazón abierto pueden aceptar a una persona de esa manera—. Le dijo con una sonrisa y después le revolvió un poco el cabello y se lo acarició un poco. —ya es hora de dormir.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Ura le acarició su cabello a Omote de esta manera, para que no se sintiera desamparada y solitaria, justo como ella era—. Dicho esto, Tsukune se fue y Moka se quedó dormida pensando en lo que lo dijo su niñero hace unos momentos. Ahora podía entender un poco la decisión de Omote, tal vez ella era igual, también había un vacío en su vida, también quería estar con sus padres pero ellos no podían estar con ella. La idea de que ellos estuvieran ahí le llenaba de felicidad, aunque fuera artificial pues todo era simple deseo, en el fondo no lo quería aceptar, pero mientras más tiempo estuvieran en el trabajo o esforzándose mucho, nunca tendrían tiempo para ella y eso, aunque fuera una niña 8 años, lo iba comprendiendo más rápido y esa idea se estaba apoderando de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que este capítulo les guste mucho y que la historia haya sido de su agrado hasta este momento, todavía queda mucho por recorrer. Esta pudo ser una gran historia original, pero ya no lo será nunca más. Espero que al menos un singular review me dejen, porque cada vez me cuesta más escribir por el tiempo. Pero bueno, con que les guste es suficiente, eso ya lo saben. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Orgullo. **

El joven Tsukune sonrío al dejar a Moka así, en el fondo él también sentía pena por ella. Tsukune no tenía tanto dinero como Moka pero tampoco había sido pobre, pero su madre siempre había estado ahí para él, como cualquier madre debería de hacer. Desde la igualdad de género, las mujeres lograron lo que querían: trabajar. Luego se quejan de que trabajan doble: el trabajo y ser ama de casa. Pero deben de recordar que también son madres, que tienen responsabilidades con sus hijos y no sólo con el trabajo, algunas madres, como la madre de Tsukune, lo entienden, hacen espacios— aunque estén cansadas y sólo quieran dormir —para estar con sus hijos. El muchacho se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta a Moka, era muy pequeña pero Tsukune era inteligente y sabía que pronto, la ausencia de sus padres le causaría mucha soledad a Moka, siendo apenas una niña.

Tsukune recordó cuando su madre le ayudaba a hacer las maquetas de la escuela, cuando lo curaba si tenía alguna herida, también cuando le contaba historias y sobre todo, cuando lo hacía reír, esos eran los recuerdos más hermosos que uno tiene de su madre cuando es un niño, porque una madre nos ama y nos hace sentir especiales aunque a simple vista no veamos nada en especial en nosotros mismos.

—"¿Por qué hay padres que no pueden estar con sus hijos? Tal vez no los quieren, pero los padres de Moka sí se preocupan por ella, ¿Por qué?"—. Él mismo se respondía sus preguntas, pero al ver su reloj en el celular, vio que sólo faltaban treinta minutos para las 9 de la noche. Moka estaría bien y no se despertaría, así que se despidió de la sirvienta y se fue directo a la casa de Akua y Jasmine. En el camino, el muchacho se puso en el lugar de Moka por un rato, no se lo podía imaginar y eso que tenía mucha imaginación. —"yo también extrañaría mucho a mis padres, pero en especial a mi madre"—. Entonces el muchacho se propuso algo: no dejaría que Moka se sintiera sola mientras él estuviera ahí.

Ya había llegado a la casa, Jasmine le abrió y casi lo jaló para entrar a la casa. De nuevo ella estaba con su sonrisa, ¡Qué niña tan dulce era! Tsukune no sabía si su debilidad era ser tan amable con los demás o que los demás fueran amables con él, tal vez eran ambas. Lo invitó a la sala y su sonrisa se apagó y se sentó a lado de su hermana; estaban haciendo tarea en una libreta.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Tarea de Matemáticas—. Respondieron las dos al unísono. El muchacho se quitó la mochila y se sentó a lado de Akua.

—¿De qué es tú tarea?

—Operaciones con fracciones

—Ah—. El joven observó su libreta y sólo llevaba la primera de diez, ya eran las 9 de la noche. —¿Es difícil?

—¿¡Tú qué crees?! Llevó media hora aquí y no hemos podido acabar.

—Jasmine, ¿Cuál es tú tarea?

—Es de lo mismo, pero también me dejaron hacer dos problemas donde se usen fracciones, pero no se me ocurre nada.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Quieren que les ayude?

—No—. El joven se quedó extrañado por esa reacción tan rápida, su oferta fue amable y no fue en un mal tono, pero aun así fue rechazado.

—No voy a cobrar por esto, Akua, siempre me contradices, recuerda que soy mayor que tú

—No eres mi padre—. La respuesta de Akua fue muy cortante, sólo hubo un pequeño sobresalto de parte de Tsukune.

—Hermana… no debiste de…

—No, Jasmine. Está bien, tienes razón, no soy tu padre, Akua. Pero te quiero ayudar, ¿Por qué no me dejas?

—No necesito ayuda. Mamá siempre nos dice que debemos esforzarnos para aprender el trabajo duro, sin ayuda de nadie—. Las últimas palabras las dijo mirando a Tsukune con el ceño fruncido y mucho más fuerte.

—…mi madre también me dice eso muchas veces, ella siempre estuvo para ayudarme. Su madre hace doble trabajo y la admiro por eso, pero yo estoy de aquí de gratis, si no quieres mi ayuda, te seguiré insistiendo toda la noche, hasta que la aceptes.

—No puedo, mi madre así me enseñó y si debe de ser—. Akua siguió necia en sus reglas, pero Tsukune le robó su lápiz y pasó su brazo alrededor de ella, hasta llegar de nuevo a la libreta.

—Tú lo has dicho, son las reglas de tu madre pero ella no está aquí. Yo soy la autoridad por ahora, así que harás lo que yo diga.

—¡Ya te dije que no necesito ayuda!

—En primera, este ejercicio está mal hecho

—¿¡Por qué?!

Una risita salió de la boca de Jasmine y Tsukune le explicó su error, luego fue explicando todas las demás operaciones de suma, resta, división y multiplicación de fracciones. Akua se sonrojaba de vergüenza por no haber entendido algo tan sencillo, ante está reacción, Tsukune no se burló sino le jaló su cachete un poco.

—No te preocupes, se vale fallar las veces que sean necesarias para que puedas triunfar

—Ahora voy yo, ¡Explícame, no le entiendo nada!

—Claro—. Le explicó dos posibles problemas, entre ellos uno de los más clásicos: el del pastel. El muchacho no se dio cuenta, pero mientras él explicaba lo del pastel, Akua se tocó su mejilla y después sonrío. Ellas dos no habían tenido padre, porque nunca estuvo con ellas y ni siquiera su madre le había hecho algo así puesto que nunca tenía tiempo y ella entendía eso. Con Tsukune ahí, se sentía más segura aunque nunca lo admitiría. La tarea acabó y se fueron a acostar.

—Tsukune

—¿Qué pasa, Akua?

—Tú, ¿Vas a seguir con la historia, verdad?

—¡Sí, sí! Ya quería que llegaras para saber que pasa después

—Tranquilas, está bien. Pero ya es muy tarde…—. La niña de cabello negro le agarró la mano. —¿Eh?

—Por favor, Tsukune. Hazlo por mi hermanita—. La niña tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y con una mirada de cachorrito; estaba haciendo un puchero, Jasmine y Tsukune se quedaron impresionados. El joven hizo una sonrisa conmovedora y le sujetó la mano a Akua, como una niña le ruega a su hermano, así es como se veían los dos.

—Está bien, Akua.

* * *

_El hombre lobo maldijo y juró venganza sobre la bruja, no podía ponerse de pie y seguía en el gallinero, totalmente desnudo y con frío, mucho frío. Ya no era más un lobo, ahora era un hombre alto, con buenos músculos, de piel blanca, cabello negro y unos ojos extrañamente violetas. La magia de la bruja lo había cambiado completamente y él sólo podía arrastrarse para llegar a la paja y cubrirse del frío de la noche. _

—"_esto no… puede ser. Yo no pude haber sido engañado de esta forma. Menos mal tengo el estómago lleno"—. El lobo Gin se estremecía de frío, ahora ya no tenía su pelaje gris para aguantar esas corrientes heladas que acechaban la noche. —"¿Dónde estará mi manada?"—. el hombre se hizo un capullo entre la paja y pensó en las últimas palabras de su jefe: "Entonces, ¡Vete Gin! Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti y para la manada". Ahora sentía la ausencia de su manada, él sabía que había sido su culpa y que ya no podría volver en el estado en el que estaba. Ni siquiera habían pasado ni 10 minutos y ya añoraba a su manada, a ser un lobo otra vez. —"¡Oh, cuanto extraño volver a ser yo!". _

_Por ratos, estornudaba y tosía, sentía cosas que antes no podía, la paja lo calentaba pero le picaba en algunas partes de su cuerpo, también se abrazaba a sí mismo, cosa que antes no podía hacer con sus patas. Sus piernas se podían estirar pero debido al frío no lo hacía y sus dientes, temblaban y los sentía pequeños. Ahora mismo estaría en una cueva con su manada, a sus amigos les echaría en cara cuantas gallinas había logrado comer y cuantas había atrapado, también de cómo no había sido atrapado ni visto siquiera por los humanos y él obtendría el respeto y halago de sus compañeros, y él tendría el respeto de su jefe, y con el tiempo él hubiera sido el digno sucesor del jefe de la manada y él… ahora estaba solo, en ese gallinero, abandonado y exiliado por su propia manada. _

—"_¡No!"—. Pensó él. Su vida no podía terminar ahí, él aun podía cambiar. Gin siempre había sido un lobo solitario y podía hacer las cosas solo, sin ayuda ni apoyo. No importa cuánto le costara, él se esforzaba y hacía cosas que los demás lobos no podían hacer, también era muy glotón, era el lobo más rápido, incluso más que el jefe. No se desharían de él ni tampoco lo engañarían nunca más. _

_Así pasó la noche y el sol volvió a salir al amanecer. Como todas las mañanas, los granjeros tendrían que empezar con la rutina diaria del trabajo, cada quién hacía lo que debía de hacerse y la tarea de una niña de ahí, era recoger los huevos, puesto que las niñas son más cuidadosas que los niños. Tenía el cabello de color café, hecho una coleta, ojos del mismo color, su piel era un poco bronceada y aparentaba no más de 10 años. Fue a ver al hombre que estaba en la paja, le tocó su mejilla y Gin comenzó a despertar. _

—_¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor? _

—… _¡Grr!—. El hombre se alejó bruscamente y su pose era como la de un animal, acechando a una presa. La mirada de la niña le desconcertó, para luego estornudar. _

—_Creo que usted está enfermo_

—… _wruur—. Eso no fue un gruñido, se sentía avergonzado de no poder decir nada. Ahora su lengua era muy corta y apenas podía gruñir. La niña se fue y entre dos granjeros lo sacaron de ahí cargándolo. —"¿Por qué me ayudan? Yo comí a sus gallinas, ¿¡Qué no lo ven?! Por favor, déjenme… ¡Suéltenme!"—. Nadie podía leer sus pensamientos, la cabeza le dolía por la fiebre que sentía. Su cuerpo estaba frío, así que lo pusieron a descansar en una cama, con un pañuelo con agua en su cabeza. Lo estuvieron cuidando por turnos, siempre veía una cara diferente, pero esa niña lo seguía viendo; su mirada era diferente a los granjeros. Ellos lo miraban con piedad y pena, algo que él odiaba, pero la niña lo miraba fijamente a sus extraños ojos violetas, como si pudiera hablarle sólo con eso. —"¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? Sería mejor si se fuera. Ahora que lo veo, sólo ella está aquí, es mi momento, debo de irme"—. Sin importarle las miradas de la pequeña, se cayó de la cama y se arrastró a la ventana, su único medio de escape. Llegó hasta ella, pero no podía estirar sus piernas y vaya que lo necesitaba. _

—_No debes de irte, te irán a buscar si lo haces_

—_¡Grr!—. Le gruñó de nuevo, pues no podía hablar. —"¡No me molestes! Como si me importara lo que hacen estos humanos, yo no soy uno de ellos". _

—_Si no estiras las piernas, no podrás pararte nunca—. Gin la miró enojado pero ella sólo agachó la cabeza. —no tengas miedo y estíralas, si te caes…—. Ella se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo con sus dos manos. —te ayudaré. No te preocupes. _

_Gin logró estirar sus piernas y se alegró porque no se cayó, la niña le explicó como caminar, con trabajo pudo dar dos pasos sin caerse, intentó caminar como lobo, pero la forma de las piernas y brazos no eran las mismas que las de sus patas. Tendría que aprender a caminar como humano y a hablar como ellos para saber de la bruja, aunque él no quisiera, necesitaba ayuda de los que eran sus enemigos, de los que los buscaban para cazarlo y matarlo, ¿Cómo podría confiar en ellos? Lo engañarían como la bruja y ya no podría volverse a llamar un lobo solitario. _

_La niña le dio una media sonrisa, como aprobando su esfuerzo. No se necesitaban palabras para lo que tenían que decirse. Gin no confiaba en los humanos, pero esa criatura en frente de él no lo miraba como los demás, no como un desconocido sino como un igual. A partir de ahora tendría que quedarse un poco más con los humanos. Lo último que hizo fue bajar la cabeza un poco y después volver a subirla. _

Tsukune ya no avanzó más, Jasmine ya se había dormido y Akua ya estaba a punto de hacerlo. El castaño las tapó con delicadeza para no quitarles el sueño y estaba a punto de pararse, pero Akua seguía sujetando su mano.

* * *

—Tsukune… espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias.

—…—. Ella lo soltó y abrazó a su hermanita menor, sólo una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tsukune, era por esas sonrisas y gestos, que valía la pena ser un niñero y sacrificar todas su tiempo libre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola y s ya vieron el título del capítulo les digo de una vez de que no se trata de mí o de una reflexión de mi vida o de alguno de fanfiction o persona real, no, no y no. Sé que ya ha pasado tiempo que no escribo para esta historia pero es que ya no me da tiempo de todo en la vida, este capítulo es más para que todos se sientan identificados de alguna forma con esta historia, espero que vean porqué. **

**A leer**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Cómo ser un escritor?**

Tsukune ya había recostado a las dos hermanas a dormir, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llover y era un clima perfecto para dos cosas: dormirse o ver una película de terror, pero no era perfecto para hacer la tarea, pues Tsukune tenía un pequeño problema que, a decir verdad, lo perseguía desde que era un niño. El sonido del rayo lo desconcentraba en todos los sentidos y le daba dar un sobresalto en donde estuviera sentado, incluso si estaba parado.

A pesar de que tenía las tardes libres, no todo es verdad. Como cualquier joven de su edad tenía responsabilidades y obligaciones, y con obligaciones no solo me refiero a la escuela sino también a las otras cosas: limpiar el cuarto, el baño, limpiar otros cuartos, atender a su prima cuando venía a visitarlo o a cualquiera de sus amigos, estar tiempo con su madre y con su padre y eso solo son las cosas que no son tan importantes para él. Recordemos que es un chico de 16 años, por lo que ya no es un niño y su lista de cosas preferidas para hacer en la tarde es mucho más grande. Entre sus cosas preferidas está leer un libro interesante; posiblemente de aventuras o de misterio, esos eran sus géneros favoritos. También tenía una pasión por jugar videojuegos, ver la televisión, jugar futbol cuando se pudiera y por supuesto, su más grande pasión que recién había encontrado: contar historias a las niñas.

Tsukune decidió no darle más vuelta y espero que los rayos se callaran o que por lo menos, no se oyeran tan fuertes como los estaba escuchando, resultaba molesto para él y es que al profesor no le podías dar la siguiente excusa: "no pude hacer la tarea, los rayos me desconcentraban". ¡No! Claro que no podías decir eso. Pasó cerca de media hora y el reloj ya marcaba las 10 de la noche, así que se fue a su casa, dejando todo en orden en la casa de Akua y Jasmine, asegurando la puerta de adentro con llave y la del portón sin nada y después se fue.

Acabó la tarea ya muy tarde pero su madre se lo perdonaba, sus notas no eran bajas pero sus horas de sueño sí lo eran. En la mañana, Tsukune y su madre estaban desayunando, hoy Tsukune entraba más tarde y podía desayunar con suficiente tranquilidad.

Su madre no era tan diferente de él, de hecho, muchas conocidas de ella le dirían que su hijo era tan parecido que sólo le faltaba ser mujer para ser igual. Ella tiene el mismo cabello de Tsukune, aunque el de él es un poco más rebelde, sus ojos son cafés como los de su hijo y su piel es blanca, el carácter de ella es muy tranquilo, sereno pero tiende a desesperarse en las situaciones en las que ella no se sienta segura, como cualquier madre pero en un poco más de cantidad si se trata de su hijo, la buena suerte que tiene esta mujer llamada Kasumi Aono es que tiene un hijo que es un muy buen chico, por lo que no tiene problemas con él, a excepción del tiempo, ya que siempre llega tarde a casa, siempre, siempre. Eso es lo más constante de este chico.

—Mamá, ¿Te gusta ser ama de casa?—. Preguntó de repente.

—Claro que sí, pero a veces… es muy cansado—. Su madre le respondió tranquilamente pero con la verdad. —tú eres muy joven pero te cuesta mucho hacerlo, espero que por lo menos hoy que regreses de la escuela pongas la basura de tu cuarto en una bolsa y a la mañana lo saques

—Pero mamá tengo mucha tarea y…

—No me vengas con eso, ayer no hiciste nada de tarea hasta que fue muy noche

—¡Pero! Yo, es por mi trabajo, necesito revivir esas historias—. Replicó el joven, pero inútilmente, no importa cuánto Tsukune quiera mostrarle a su madre que no puede tener la razón, porque de una forma u otra, las madres siempre tienen la razón.

—Oh sí, tu trabajo

—Sabes que es importante y así también puedo contribuir a la economía del hogar—"listo, con esto no me puede decir que no. He ganado, ya no me puede contestar a esto".

—Entonces, ¿Disfrutas tu trabajo?

—Claro que sí. No voy a buscar un trabajo en el que me sienta presionado o asustado por mi jefe como mi papá, ja, ja, ja.

—Ahí lo tienes, tú mismo lo has dicho. Tu trabajo no es excusa para no hacer las cosas, tú disfrutas tu trabajo

—ah, ¡Pero!

—No, no, no. Tú lo disfrutas y te gusta, por lo que no es algo que te cause estrés. Para cuando regreses quiero ese cuarto limpio—. Luego le sirvió su desayuno y Tsukune miro hacia el techo. No había sido una discusión pero era como una derrota.

—"mis argumentos eran buenos"—. Pensó el muchacho, ya era mayor y más listo pero seguía siendo pequeño para su madre, por lo que no importa lo que pasé, no podría mostrarle sus errores, eso lo hizo reflexionar. —"¿Cuál será el error que tendrá mi madre? ¿Algún día se va a equivocar con algo?".

—Tsukune, ¿De qué historias estabas hablando?—. El castaño tomó un poco de su jugo de naranja para poder responder.

—De las que me contabas cuando era niño, cuando me acuesto en mi cama por un rato y me pongo a pensar en ello, lo recuerdo. Se las cuento a las niñas que cuido para que puedan dormir, creo que es por eso que me contratan.

—Oh, ¿Todavía las recuerdas?—. Dijo con asombro. —yo ya no puedo recordarlas, ya tiene algunos años de que ya no te cuento ninguna historia Tsukune, pero ya estás muy grande para eso.

—Ya sabía que tú no recordarías—"ya eres algo vieja, mamá"—pero yo lo recuerdo muy bien, aunque a veces tengo que improvisar.

—Oye, ¿Cuáles les has estado contando?

—La del hombre lobo y la de la vampira, ¿Te acuerdas mamá?

—La verdad sólo me acuerdo del segundo, fueron los primeros que te conté, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, así es. Hay muchos más pero hay una niña… que le tiene mucho miedo a los vampiros y sé que en cuanto me dijiste que podía negociar con ellos ya no te pregunte más, ha sido muy fácil continuar con la historia.

Tsukune vio el reloj y ya se le hacía tarde, así que se despidió de su madre y se fue, claro que acabó su desayuno, por nada del mundo lo dejaría, era mucho mejor que cualquier comida de su escuela. Su madre reflexionó sobre lo que dijo su hijo, por un momento dejó de lavar los trastes y regresó al pasado por unos momentos.

* * *

_Tsukune había escuchado la historia que le había contado su madre antes de dormir, había visto una película de vampiros con su prima y le había dado mucho miedo, él no tenía tantas agallas como su prima Kyoko Aono y vaya que lamentaba que hubiera venido el 31 de octubre a su casa. Al fin se había ido de ahí pero esa noche estaba muy asustado por lo que le pidió a su madre que le leyera un cuento pero eso no funcionó, seguía asustado y miraba a la ventana. Así que su madre cerró el libro y le contó la historia de: El chico de ovejas y un vampiro. Se quedó encantado con el relato y creyó en él con absoluta confianza. _

—_¿A dónde vas, hijo?_

—_Ya lo verás, mamá—. Cuando regresó al cuarto puso un vaso en su mesita que está a lado de su cama. _

—_¿Qué es eso?_

—_Pues si algún vampiro llega por mí, ¡Le daré un poco de salsa de tomate con chile!_

—_¡Ja, ja, ja!—. Se rió a sus anchas y Tsukune también se reía, ella lo tapó con su sabana. —pero ¡Shh! Que ellos no deben de saber y te pueden estar oyendo. _

* * *

La madre se rió al recordar esta última parte, su hijo siempre ha sido inocente y llevado por el mal camino por su prima. Ahora su hijo había continuado lo que ella sembró en él.

—"tal vez ya es muy grande pero creo que Tsukune sigue siendo un niño, internamente".

Tsukune regresó de la escuela y se fue directo a su cuarto, tiró la mochila a un lado y se acostó en la cama, su mamá no estaba ahí ni tampoco su papá. En la almohada se encontró con algo peculiar, una nota y por la letra, era de su madre.

—Felicidades hijo, has continuado con la historia incompleta que una vez inventé pero ya no tengo la mente de niño que tú tienes, por lo que nunca te dije el final ni como continuaba. Pero ahora tú puedes".

La nota decía que le había dejado un regalo muy especial en la mesa que estaba en la sala, muy emocionado fue hacia ella en el piso de abajo y estaba envuelto en papel de regalo, por el tamaño se podría decir que era un libro. Destruyó el papel de regalo porque eso no le importaba, le importaba lo que estaba dentro y había otra nota pegada al libro. Tsukune sonrío y se sintió mucho más emocionado que cuando por primera vez le contó una historia a Kahlua y a Kokoa, las primeras niñas que tuvo que cuidar con una familia divorciada, fue difícil porque ellas no tenían padre y sólo una madre completamente ocupada, pero las noches en las que les contaba historias fueron inolvidables y nunca olvidó la primera vez que lo hizo: estaba encantado, las palabras salían solas de su boca y lo hacía con fluidez y sin palabras muy extrañas para ellas, se sentía lleno y ahora sabia porque. Todo estaba en la nota que le había dejado su madre y decía esto:

—¿Nunca has pensado en ser escritor? No uno de best seller, no un fenómeno mundial, sino lo que de verdad significa ser escritor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, ya que es uno de los más bonitos que he escrito o eso creo yo. Ichiru, lamento no haberlo subido el día que te dije pero quise hacerlo un poco más largo y espero que la espera valga la pena.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La historia de Ura.**

Tsukune tal vez no sea el chico más inteligente pero sí un chico bastante entusiasta como cualquier otro, claro que cumpliendo la siguiente característica: que sea algo que le interese. Si no cumple esa característica, entonces olvídenlo, a Tsukune no le va a interesar. A excepción de que lo diga su madre. El libro que le había dado su madre era del género que le gustaba y de hecho, era un muy buen libro para empezar porque no era ni tan palabrero como el de uno del Señor de los Anillos ni tan descriptivo como uno de Paulo Coelho, este era más directo y mucho más jovial. El libro se titulaba: "El Cuento Número Trece" (Lo aclaro, es un libro real y me lo estoy leyendo, bastante recomendable). Leyó los dos primeros capítulos y pensó en acabar el libro esa misma tarde pero su madre lo regañaría por lo del cuarto si no lo hacía ahora mismo, así que sólo leyó dos capítulos y siguió con sus labores domésticas.

Al terminar se preguntó si la historia que le contaba a Moka era buena y sí se volvería un libro algún día. Él no perdió el tiempo y fue a tomar nota en una libreta de todo lo que les había contado a las niñas que siempre cuidaba. Llevaba cerca de 6 hojas en sólo la primera parte y su mano parecía moverse lo más rápido que podía, pues su mente era mucho más rápida que su mano. Tsukune acabó de escribir hasta donde había llegado ayer con Moka, estaba emocionado porque le gustaba y Moka le recordaba a él, aunque no tan ingenuo como él. Tsukune pensó en el personaje de Ura y es que aunque tuviera una descripción, tal vez imaginarla sería un poco difícil. Así que intentó dibujarla, le dio aspectos aterradores porque no era buen dibujante pero ahora se sentía como un chico con un videojuego nuevo, ¡Necesitaba hacerlo ya!

—"le pondré el color gris para el cabello, ¿O lo dejo en blanco? No, no, ¡Mejor los dos!"—. Lo pintó con colores y obtuvo un tono plateado, siguió y siguió dibujando a su personaje inventado y le dio colores, le dio vida en su historia pero faltaba algo a su personaje. —"ya tiene personalidad, ya tiene una bebida favorita, tiene una apariencia pero… falta algo, ¿Pero qué?"—. A Tsukune se le encendió el foco y pegó el dibujo en otra hoja de su cuaderno, se le quedo viendo y escribió por ratos en otra hoja. —"espero que a Moka le guste… sí, sí eso podría funcionar, la historia de Ura y sí, ¡Soy un genio!".

Pensó mientras seguía escribiendo el que ahora era su personaje, el primero. Tsukune terminó después de mucho y se puso a hacer su tarea, por primera vez, antes de tiempo. Su emoción lo estaba carcomiendo por ver a Moka y seguir contando su historia, el castaño se puso a pensar si Moka estaba tan emocionado como él. Y era cierto, la niña estaba muy emocionada, quería que Tsukune llegara mucho más rápido a su casa y poder escucharlo por horas. Tsukune era muy bueno en eso, contaba la historia pero él mismo también la interpretaba; hacia los ademanes, los gestos y con un poco de imaginación ya estabas sumergido en su historia.

El tiempo voló para Tsukune al arreglar su cuarto y el de la pequeña Moka también, al hacer su tarea. La noche llegó, Moka cenó temprano, Tsukune llegó temprano también y todo estaba listo para contar la historia.

—¡Hola Moka! Espero que no hayas esperado tanto como yo, ¡Mira!—. Con mucho entusiasmo le mostró su dibujo y la niña se sobresaltó un poco, pero después lo quedó viendo un rato. —¿Sabes quién es?

—¿Qué es eso?—. Tsukune se suspira al ver la expresión de la niña, una expresión decepcionada.

—Sé que no dibujo bien y se ve fea pero, ¿No así se deben de ver los vampiros?

—No, no, deben de verse aterradores y ahí no lo parece. ¿Por qué sólo dibujaste la cara?

—No pude hacerla en cuerpo completo, no soy muy bueno. Pero eso no importa.

—Sígueme contando más, ¡Ya quiero saber qué es lo que sigue!

Los dos se sonrieron, pero Tsukune recostó a Moka en su cama y él se sentó a lado de ella para seguir con su historia.

* * *

_¿En qué nos quedamos? ¡Ah sí! Ura le acaricio la cabeza a Omote por un momento y después la pequeña niña lo abrazo, Ura no esperaba esto en ningún momento pero no se negó. Le dejó llorar todo lo que quisiera y ella se quedó sin hacer nada, sólo acariciándole la cabeza. _

—_Es suficiente. Manchas mi túnica—. Le dijo con cierto disgusto, pues su túnica empezaba a ponerse húmeda. Omote le sonrío y se limpió las lágrimas que aun bajaban por su rostro. _

—_Gracias, ahora me siento mejor._

—_Yo no hice nada—. Dijo cortante y le dio la espalda. —pronto me iré y ya no te culparan por nada. _

—_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes quedarte siempre aquí, ¿No tienes familia?—. Omote esperó la respuesta, Ura se quedó callada pero ella volvió a preguntar lo mismo y Ura se recargó en el árbol. _

—_Esto… no puedes entenderlo, es complicado. Estoy, no puedo volver a mi casa y lo peor es que no sé por qué. Yo no debería de estar aquí, en este lugar—. La vampiresa lamentaba su situación, había sido expulsada de su hogar y no tenía a dónde ir. Su padre la había exiliado inmediatamente sin ninguna razón aparente y eso la deprimía ampliamente, no había a nadie o a algo que culpar, sólo a ella. De una forma u otra, Omote relaciono las cosas con lo poco que sabía. _

—_¿Estás castigada?—. Preguntó con inocencia, la vampira apretó los dientes y se enojó._

—_No._

—_¿No? Cuando me castigan no puedo salir a jugar, por mucho que quiera, no puedo ir. ¿Qué hiciste para que castigaran así? _

—_¡No estoy castigada, tonta!—. Dijo muy enojada, Omote agachó la cabeza al ser regañada. Entonces ella decidió contar la verdad, para que lo entendiera. —yo soy la hija del líder de todos los vampiros, lo era… una vez que te exilian, ya no eres nada_

—_No sé qué es exilio—. Ura suspiró y al verla se fijó de su mirada incrédula. Se dio cuenta de que Omote sólo era una niña, con la mente de una niña y que su casa y todo lo que le rodeaba era su mundo, eso era todo lo que ella conocía, había tanto que ella no conocía, tantas cosas que ella no conocía, tantas cosas que no podrá decírselas todas porque ni ella misma conocía todo. Había tanto por descubrir. _

—_Exilio es cuando estás en un lugar y luego te sacan de ahí y… no vuelves jamás. _

—_Cuando papá me castiga, después de un día, siempre me dice: "¿Has aprendido la lección?" y yo le digo que sí y que estoy triste por no salir a jugar. Entonces ya no estoy castigada, tal vez no has aprendido la lección que te…—. Ura le apretó los hombros mientras la miraba con enojo y sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad, la niña se comenzó a asustar. _

—_No entiendes nada, eres sólo una niña tonta. _

—_No, ¡Espera!_

_Ura se fue adentrando más en el bosque y la niña se sintió culpable otra vez pero no entendía porque ella se enojaba, ¿Le había dicho algo malo? No, al menos eso creía ella. Pero Omote era una buena niña, incluso con la vampiresa, ella era una buena niña. Así que al siguiente día fue a ver a Ura para pedirle perdón. Ella estaba sentada en un tronco de árbol, tenía algo en su mano y lo observaba, era un collar de cuentas de color blanco. _

—_Es muy bonito—. La niña luego le puso en su mano dos botellas de sangre. —perdóname, no debí de haberte dicho cosas malas, lo siento mucho. He estado pensando y te quiero ayudar. _

—_Eres una… ¡Ya te dije que no puedo volver! No hay ninguna forma. _

—_Sí la hay, debes de extrañar tu hogar y no me gusta ver tristes a las personas—. El orgullo de Ura era muy grande, así que mejor vio a otro lado._

—_No estoy triste_

—_Yo estaría muy triste si no pudiera estar en mi casa._

—_¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, después de todo lo que te he hecho? Incluso si soy un vampiro_

—_Porque te quiero ayudar. _

_La vampira no entendía a los humanos pero no podía entender tampoco a los niños. Esa respuesta no tenía fundamentos, no tenía explicación, ¿Pero realmente los necesita? Ella se dio cuenta de que Omote miraba las cosas de un modo del que ella no puede entender ni ver. Vio las dos botellas de sangre y Omote se fue a su casa, dejando a Ura con una media sonrisa. _

—_Gracias. _

* * *

Cuando Tsukune acabó, Moka también estaba sonriendo y Tsukune la tapó con la sábana.

—Ya es tarde, mañana seguiré.

—Yo tampoco entiendo a Omote, ¿Por qué ayuda a su enemigo?—. El castaño ya casi salía del cuarto cuando ella dijo eso.

—Pues deja de pensar como adulto, no lo necesitas.

Ella ya no dijo nada y Tsukune se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. A veces no entendemos cómo piensan los niños pero también, a veces no sabemos cómo piensan los adultos, tal vez podrían aprender mucho de uno y del otro, pero eso nunca lo sabremos.


End file.
